The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems and, more particularly, to control and monitor of such systems.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The gas turbine engines may be used, for example, for power generation such as by driving a generator. Such turbine generator systems may be coupled to a control system that includes a controller. Control systems for turbine generator systems may include logic to monitor and control the gas turbine system and associated components. The controller of the control system may implement a variety of functions for such monitoring and control, but may be limited to such functions because of cost and configurability.